


A little wolfy-back

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes for a mighty steed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little wolfy-back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sunday Morning Ice Cream Social](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431751) by [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing). 



> Once upon a time, this was a thing that I wanted: a de-aged!Stiles story in which Derek has to take care of Stiles and Scott finally acts like the best friend he’s supposed to be and puts Stiles before everything else.  
> Of course, my darling angelgazing delivered right away <3


End file.
